


Revenge of a King

by ConsequentialGamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mad King!Ryan, king AU, rt king au, yeah idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsequentialGamer/pseuds/ConsequentialGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogar and the Rose King plan to dethrone the Mad King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of a King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I hope you read the author's notes. Basically, this was something I wrote as a short story for my english class (getting away with writing fanfic for a school assignment is a great feeling). If it feels rushed and too short, that's because I actually went over the limit for the assignment and even with cutting it down, I wrote too much. But oh well. Here it is.
> 
> Also the style is really just not great, but I wanted to post this anyway. I might rewrite this because I'm not all that happy with the final product.

Michael hadn't left King Ryan’s side in a month. He laughed at the thought. King Ryan. He would never think of the Mad Man as his king. That was all he was, this man who had murdered their last king and declared himself owner of the crown. He was mad, insane, hungry for power. He had evaded Michael and all the king’s guards, somehow finding Geoff alone in his throne room. By the time the knights had been alerted, it was too late. Covered in the king’s blood and wearing his crown, Ryan had simply smiled and all the witnesses were executed. Except Michael.

 

He had the captain of the guard locked in a cell for months while he convinced the kingdom of the false story; their beloved King Geoff had fallen ill, poisoned by his own guards. Ryan had stayed faithfully by his brother’s side and the king, with his dying breath, had declared him the heir. Michael wouldn't stand for this. Geoff had raised Michael from childhood and without any true heirs, it was assumed that he would inherit the crown. He was infuriated by the lies, but he tried to keep his anger in check. He played the part of the loyal subject until he was allowed to be released from his prison and placed back in his position of guard captain.

 

And now he stood at the Mad King’s right side, watching as the court fool, Gavin, put on a show.

 

“Mogar,” the Mad King called, using Michael’s battle name. Michael chewed on his cheek to keep himself from saying anything he regretted.

 

“Yes, my liege. I am here.” He bowed low from his position next to the ornate throne.

 

“Mogar, I have received word that the Rose King intends to march on my kingdom and overthrow me.”

 

Michael felt a sudden hope rise inside him. The Rose King, Geoff’s closest ally in the North, had always been one to stay out of conflicts. King Ray was kind and mysterious, always as cunning as a fox. He must have received word of Geoff’s betrayal and was on his way to avenge his death.

 

“I want you to lead forces against him. He will be riding with his men, of that I am sure. Whatever you do, do not kill him. Bring him back as a prisoner.”

 

The hope disappeared, leaving Michael as cold and dark as he'd been since the day of Geoff’s demise. “As you command, my liege. We will leave at daybreak.”

 

The Mad King shook his head. “That’s not good enough. You will rally the troops and leave now.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Michael said, doing his best to keep the venom out of his voice. It would take everyone working at full speed to get them out of the castle that quickly and even then it would take a few hours. They would have no time to rest.

 

The captain bowed once more and exited the throne room, already planning his revenge.

*****

 

Michael tightened his signature bear skin cloak around his shoulders, shielding himself against the biting air of the ink black night. He was riding ahead of the main army with a small patrol of his most trustworthy officers, racing against time to reach the Rose King and his army. After two days of marching, Michael had known they must be close and insisted he ride ahead. No one questioned him since he was the leader after all, but all it took was one wave of his terrifying sword to gain a hearty approval from the troops.

 

They’d been riding for upwards of an hour, constantly alternating between hard gallops and slow walks, trying to reach the king’s army as fast as possible. And then they saw it; smoke rising against the horizon like a beacon. The sight was welcoming, promising, and threatening all at the same time. What if the plan fell through?

_No,_ Michael told himself. _It will work. It will. It has to._ He urged his horse faster and it wasn't long before they arrived in the camp. Michael pushed the bear head hood down onto his shoulders after dismounting, eyes scanning the tents. “King Ray!” He shouted, eyes landing on the tent in the middle, distinctive only by the rose painted on the flaps. He jogged quickly to the tent, opening it without warning.

 

The Rose King jumped in surprise, looking up from his maps. “Michael? What are you doing here?” He brushed past the warrior to quickly shut his tent, giving them privacy. “Ryan sent us all to stop you. We’re supposed to take you prisoner. But I have a plan.”

 

Ray smiled. “Of course you do. Now sit. Tell me about it.”

*****

 

“My liege!”                                                                                                                       

 

Michael’s voice echoed around the throne room, signaling his return. He dropped his bear skin into the arms of a servant. “My liege, I have brought you the Rose King as a prisoner, as you asked.”

 

Ryan grinned and watched Ray be dragged in by guards, a snake waiting to strike its prey. “Excellent.” He stood and made his way slowly down the steps until he stopped in front of the fallen king. He examined Ray’s bruised face and chuckled, glancing up at the guards. “You are dismissed. Mogar, stay with me. And learn what happens to those who defy me.”

 

The guards disappeared, along with the servants. The heavy doors closed with a resounding echo. They were now alone, the king, the warrior, and the imposter. The Mad King walked back to his throne, setting his crown down onto the velvet cushion. “Mogar, would you say that King Ray is a threat to my rule?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“And that won't do at all will it?”

 

“No…your majesty.” Michael’s palms began to sweat, suddenly full of nerves. This seemed to be going in a direction he wasn't ready for.

 

“So you know what I must do, correct?” Ryan paused when Michael didn’t answer, eyeing him. “Well, I'm going to kill him of course.”

 

Ray’s head jerked up. This wasn't the plan. It was all going wrong. He met Michael’s eyes, but the warrior’s gaze was stiff and unemotional once again. “Yes, of course. What else would you do?”

 

Ryan drew his golden sword, smiling at his reflection in the blade. He stepped toward the two of them again, grinning maliciously at his prisoner. Behind his glasses, Ray’s eyes had grown wide. The Mad King raised his arm, prepared to deliver the killing blow.

 

His sword clattered to the ground and he stumbled backward, looking down at his chest. The tip of a sword poked through his armor and blood blossomed around the wound.

 

Michael ripped the sword out of Ryan’s chest, watching as he fell to his knees. “That’s for Geoff,” he snarled, kicking Ryan to the ground.

 

Before his life was extinguished, the Mad King gave a short laugh, breath rattling in his punctured lungs. “If you think this is the end, you are sorely mistaken.”


End file.
